Victoria's revenge
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: When Bella attempts to stop Victoria killing more innocent people she ends up being kidnapped and living her personal nightmare, Victoria wants information for her attack on the Cullen clan but Bella is stubborn...and loyal so Victoria has another sinister trick up her sleeve...one that will ruin lives forever, literally forever. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Multi chapter fic , sorry for grammar mistakes :) please review and I hope you enjoy :) **_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

**Chapter One - Set in Eclipse **

Edward smiled as Bella walked into her house, Charlie stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Bella grinned at Edward before shutting the door, He had to hunt tonight with Jasper and Alice. Turning away, Edward walked back to his car.

Bella flopped down on her bed, sighing. She could hear Charlie 'cooking' dinner. This was her last night, It had been painful pretending she would see her Edward tonight and it had been hard changing decisions and plans so Alice couldn't see her Idea..."Sorry Edward" Bella muttered.

She had to do this, Victoria was killing people just to avenge her so Bella had to give her the only thing she could, herself.

Putting on her blue hoodie, Bella made her way downstairs. "Dad?" "Yeah?" Bella took a deep breath and swallowed tears. "I'm going to Jakes...be back by five...I love you, so much". Bella hugged her dad who kissed her on the top of her head, she walked out of the house and closed the door, savouring the moment.

The rain drizzled down finely as Bella pulled her hood up and walked to the forest edge.

* * *

Edward walked back to the house, satisfied with his fill. Esmé smiled as he walked in and sat on the sofa, He needed to call Bella soon but she was probably eating.

Alice twirled in and skipped along the hall, bouncing up the stairs like a pixie. Edward smiled as he read Jaspers thoughts, '_She's perfect...and mine' _Jasper caught Edward's smile and narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of my head" he growled, Edward chuckled and dodged as Jasper lunged.

"Hey, my furniture" Esmé warned.

Alice froze, her newly bought skirt dropping to the floor.

_Alices vision-_

_Bella was in the grasp of a male vampire, his strong arms around her tiny neck. Victoria watched eagerly, "Tell me what Edwards ability is...or you die in the way you hate more than anything" she said softly._

_"No, kill me and get it over with" Bella snarled at her. Victoria sighed, "Riley..." she said before disappearing. Riley smiled._

End of vision-

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed.

* * *

Bella tripped on the twig and fell into the soggy leaves. '_Ugh' _she thought and stood up, brushing leaves of her. "Humans where always so clumsy" said a wind chime voice.

Bella turned to see the red headed Victoria standing there and a blonde boy vampire...Riley. "Victoria" Bella said, this was it. "Have you come to offer yourself up or...your just that stupid to come out here all _alone" _Victoria was in front of her in a flash.

"Restrain yourself Riley, she has use's" Victoria said as Riley breathed in Bellas sweet aroma. "Lets go" she chirped and Bella found herself over Rileys shoulder. "You smell so..._tempting" _he whiffed in her scent before jumping up a tree, Bellas scream was so loud it echoed.

Edward heard it and gasped, his family behind him froze. "Bella!" he shouted, no answer. "Edward!" her scream was terrified. Carlisle was first to take off, followed by the rest of the Cullens.

* * *

Bella regretted offering herself up. She was tied to a post, the rope rough so her skin was red and sore. Each arm/wrist was tied to a separate post, her legs tied together on the middle post.

She had her trainers, jeans and T-shirt on but her Hoodie was gone. The room was cold and damp, a pool of dirty water spouted from a hole in the wooden floor. The door opened to reveal Victoria and Riley. "Stand guard Riley" she kissed him, Bella knew she was using him.

"Now, I am going to make your worst nightmares come true" she circled Bella. Pressing her head on Bellas chest she laughed, "Beating so fast, your heart may stop...and it will, oh it will just wait".

"Stop, please...Edward will kill you" Bella warned. "No, he will be consumed by grief...now lets begin" Victoria smiled.

"It will start off less painful, All you have to tell me is there weaknesses and i will kill you quickly" she grinned.

Victoria grabbed her arms and squezzed, tighter and tighter until Bella whimpered. The bone groaned and bent but not breaking, Riley heard Bellas scream.

Victoria laughed and let her arm go before it snapped. Punching Bella in the gut twice then in the face. A purple bruise formed on her stomach. "It will get worse" Victoria grinned, Bella remained silent until Victoria grabbed a handful of hair, pushing her head back into the metal post, punching her stomach, slapping her and fracturing her wrist but Bella only whimpered.

"What is wrong! Tell me and this ends! It gets worse..." Victoria lost all patience and shook Bella before taking in a deep breath, Bella had odd bruises on her arms and a couple on her face...not enough.

Victoria noticed Bella had closed her eyes to stop tears coming out. "Edward" she muttered, Victoria laughed. "He's not coming Bella" she said before punching her in the chest, Bellas rib cracked and she cried out, The pole dropped backwards and she lay on the floor.

Victoria gasped, that cry...it was mystical! She wanted more suffering, ripping Bella from the post and tying her hands and feet she dragged Bella by her hair to the dirty water.

"Tell me!" she growled, "No" Victoria forced Bellas head into the water and she struggled, bubbles rising. She repeated it for 20 minutes, Bellas hair was coming out, only a couple of strands, from Victoria's grip.

"Just tell me Bella" she sighed, bored. "No" Bella panted, Victoria screeeched and threw Bella across the room. "I advise you get some sleep, see you tomorrow" Victoria slammed from the room.

Bella cried in a heap on the floor, Victoria had cut her bonds and her wrists where red and sore. Limping over to the old matress on the floor in the corner, Bella lay her matted head on the thin pillow and pulled the rough, thin sheet over her wet body. "Edward" she cried and sobbed until drifting into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Edward and the werewolves had been searching for Bella for a day, Esmè had reluctantly gone back to Forks to search. Charlie had called at the station and Bellas friends house but no-one had seen her.

Billy Black and Sue Clearwater had searched Lapush. Angela, Jessica and Mike searched around Seattle. Bella had well and truly vanished and her scent had been washed away and mingled with so many others it was unrecognisable.

Edward knew it was Victoria, who else could it have been? When he found her he was going to kill her...slowly.

Edward watched Alice freeze. It wasn't another vision, Edward could her mind. It was a new scent...Victorias scent. "Edward..." They shared a look before running in the lead of their fresh trail.

* * *

"Morning pretty girl" Victoria grinned evily as she ripped Bellas sheet off her. Bella whimpered and swallowed, Victoria wrenched her up by her sore wrists. "Ready to tell me the Cullens secrets?" Bella shook her head, Victoria slapped her and Bella stumbled over to the floor.

"Humans are do fragile" Victoria shook her mane of red hair and leaned down to Bella who tried not to scramble away. Bella was stronger than this, she wasn't caving so easy.

Victoria easily grabbed Bellas leg and dragged her to the other corner where a rotting post looked like it was about to collapse. Victoria slammed her into the post and a thick rope was spiraled across her chest. "I'm not going to tell you Victoria, you may as well kill me" Bella spat.

"I will...I'm just waiting for the information you will give me" Victoria smiled happily at her.

The rope was tight and making it hard for her to breath, Victoria seemed to realise this and pulled it tighter. Bella mentally slapped herself for wheezing, "I'll be back soon Bella, try to breath" Victoria laughed and left.

Bella couldn't gasp. "Wait...Victoria" Bella hated not being able to breath, it was horrible. Bella felt herself going dizzy and attempted to breath in again, only managing a small amount of air.

She concentrated on breathing in slowly and holding her breath but it made her chest hurt. Struggling didn't help and Bella felt her limbs slowly go limp, her vision blurred. 'Slow asphyxiation' Bella realised. Her chest sank and her head became limp and Bella knew Victoria was playing with her, slowly toying with her.

Bella was know limp and her lips where blue and her eyes a little blood shot. Just as Bella was about to fully pass out Victoria came in. Snorting she walked slowly to Bella who looked at her with half open eyes. "Your lips are blue Bella...Maybe I did it a little to tight" Victoria removed the rope to where Bella collapsed and gasped. Victoria basked in the sound of her pain, Edward killed her James and now this was her revenge.

Victoria dragged bella by her T-shirt to the post she had put back up. Tying her red wrists to the pole and punching Bellas face so she looked up Victoria lifted up Bellas top over her head and chucked it on the old matress. The pole was moveable so Victoria aimlessly dragged it to the water and slowly lowered it into the frezzing water.

Bella shivered. "Cold doesn't scare me" Bella hissed, "This is only the beginning, the pain I felt when James was murdered by YOUR Edward is nothing compared to what you WILL suffer Isabella Swan" Victoria growled and cupped Bellas face.

"I gave your pathetic Coven a fake lead...they will never find you in time" she forced Bellas head back. The water came up to her neck and Bella began shivering.

"H-How L-Long am I-I gonna b-be in h-here?" Bella shivered, "A long time" Victoria smiled and walked back out to Riley.

Bella looked down, the pole was sticking in the sand at the bottom, they were close to land as it was an old shack but it was probably somewhere remote and hidden away.

The water was giving her pins and needles. "It gets worse" those words rang out in Bellas ears, "I will not give in, think of Edward" Bella told herself.

* * *

Victoria threw an old fishing basket at the wall and growled. Riley was at her side in an instant, "She will cave" he whispered in her ear. "She's tough, You can deal with her...she's been in the water a good ten minutes, don't kill her though" Victoria kissed him as Riley made his way to the shack.

He opened the door and locked it after him. Bella was white and shivering in the water, he sped upto her. "G-Get a-away" she growled. Riley sniffed a laugh and pulled the pole from the water before roughly ripping Bellas arms from it.

"Tell Victoria...or me, what the Cullens weaknesses are and you die quickly, if not then..." Riley put his arm around her waist and turned her upside down. Bella's head was forced in the water where she thrashed around, Riley waited until her thrashes became slow before tugging her out.

She was a pretty human, shame she was the lover a vampire. Bella coughed out the dirty black water and sat up. "Tell me" Riley kneeled down, he had pity for the girl.

He grabbed the T-shirt off the bed and returned in less than two seconds. Tossing the T-shirt to her he watched as Bella put it on.

Bella's stomach growled. Riley growled and reached into his pocket, he didn't know why he had bought a packet of fruit chips but he wanted to seem normal to the shop keeper Victoria was about to turn.

"Here" he tossed her the packet. Bella looked at him before beginning to eat the food, He waited for her to finish before ripping the empty packet from her hands and stuffing it in his pocket.

Bella stood up and backed into a wall as Riley walked to her. "Now tell me" "Go to hell" Riley hit her around the face, she smelt good but he had to resist. "I will never tell you anything you useless-" Bella was cut off when Victoria burst in and covered her face with a white sheet.

Bella began struggling and gasping. "I have an Idea Riley, Edward will suffer greatly after this" Victoria had the smile of pure evil on her face and tightened the sheet around Bellas face.

Bella tried to rip it off, gasping in a muffled way until her gasps slowed and she leaned into Victorias chest. Her limbs went limp and with a final shuddering gasp Bella went completely limp in Victorias grasp.

Victoria carefully removed the sheet, Bellas eyes where open and blank as her head leaned to one side. "Poor girl" Victoria lay Bella on the floor. Her chest was unmoving and Riley frowned, "Your showing Edward you killed her?" he asked, "No, she has the faintest of faintest heartbeats" Victoria looked at Riley.

He knew.

Victoria tilted Bellas head to the side and traced her neck. "Mmmmmmmmmmm" she frowned, Victoria pulled back her lips before biting in to Bellas neck. Victoria tasted the sweet blood but with the most strength she could muster and with great difficulty she resisted. Venom poured into Bellas veins. Riley smiled faintly, "Smart Victoria, very smart" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Chapter on the same day :) Thanks if you reviewed it means alot and any pathetic rant reviews will be laughed at. Sorry for grammar mistakes and please review x**_

_**- Charlotte x**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Burning. Bella couldn't take it anymore, It started on her neck and now it filtered everywhere. '_Someone make it stop! Make it stop! Edward! No! It wasn't meant to be this way! Stop it!' _The Burning continued despite her screaming thoughts.

Victoria watched Bellas form on the mattress, she could only imagine the excruciating pain changing into a vampire was...it had been a long time since she felt it. Her plan was working successfully, if a human had an especially horrible painful ordeal before turning there was a chance they wouldn't remember who they where.

Edward would hate to see his precious little Bella a blood-sucking vampire. Of course they had to have a back story, Riley was putting the hoodie of Bellas in a river, he had even taken her trainers to do a print of her '_accidental slip' _.

Victoria could see her plan unfold; Successful kidnap of Bella, two day hell for her before turning her into a vampire, police think she slipped into a river and drowned while the Cullens search for her. Meanwhile Herself and Riley play doting best friends to the hopefully amnesia newborn and train her to be the blood sucking vampire they where...before showing her to the Cullens and watching their dear little Edward despair and bask in pain like she did when James died.

Victoria only hoped Bella would have no memory.

Victoria had even dressed the pretty little newborn for the occasion. A white jumper, sneakers and skinny jeans while her hair was neatly layed out on the pillow.

The phone in the small cottage house rang. Victoria snarled and answered it, "Riley?" "Victoria! The...cullens are-here" Riley was running, she could tell. "Don't tell them anything. I will meet you my the high school when dear little Bella wakes up". Victoria put the phone down, her plan would not fall apart now.

Victoria opened the door to the cottage, it was in a remote little forest, 50 miles from Forks. Bella would want someone to drink, that would be fun. Victoria smiled at the thought, a fast heartbeat caught her ears from indoors...It was time.

Victoria was at Bellas side in an instant. A tinge of jealousy hit her, Bella was stunning. Her hair was a new maroon in soft waves that were thick and full. Her skin was smooth and as white as marble, her eye-lashes where thick,long and dark and she was beautiful.

The heartbeat was a blur, too fast to tell and then...stopped. The heartbeat was gone, Bellas eyelids shot open to reveal blood red eyes. '_This is it' _Victoria thought, after two days of turning Bella had finally woken up.

A grin spread across Victorias face as Bella looked at her and sat up as fast as lighting struck. "Where am I? Who am I?" Bella's voice was soft and perfect like relaxing wind chimes.

"It's okay Honey, your safe...My name is Victoria" Victoria put on the act she knew so well, her old human self she had cut herself away from.

Bella didn't remember anything, all she could muster was darkness, immense pain and waking up. Her voice was so beautiful she was taken aback, she looked at the stunning woman with red ringlets who had a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know your name, We found you by a river in the town of Forks. Your parents think your drowned but me and my boyfriend saved you at the last minute...we turned you" Victoria could barely contain her glee.

Bella caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped, surely that reflection couldn't be her! "I'm..." "Beautiful?" Victoria laughed and helped Bella off the pristine bed.

"Why is my throat burning? The pain...it's horrible" Bella frowned and rubbed her throat. Victoria sat her down, time to tell her what she was. '_Oh Edward, if you could see her now' ._

* * *

Edward knew it wasn't the truth, It wasn't and the Wolf pack, His family and himself knew it. The police had found Bella's hoodie in the river and signs of her falling in. Apparently her body was out in the see.

Charlie was beside himself with grief and Sue Clearwater took to comforting him. Reneè, Bellas mum, came over and was just as grief. Her husband and Charlie didn't even have tention from the tears.

Edward And Alice did a peice at the school ceremony for her, Angela and Jess followed. They would find Bella, they _would. _Victoria and her disappearing act boyfriend would pay.

Charlie, Phil and Reneè had Already taken to organising his Bellas funeral...with no body. Everything made Edward physically sick, Bella wasn't dead yet; the school was greiving, Her friends where crying, her parents where hardly eating,sleeping and organising her funeral and her ceremony at the school didn't have leave anyone with a dry-eye.

"We will find her...even if it takes eternity we will track Victoria down to the ends of the earth Edward" Carlisle said softly, The Cullens all agreed, Even Rosalie.

* * *

Bella's laugh rang out like bells in Victorias ears, she was leaping from tree to tree, running around and throwing bolders at the cliff wall.

Victoria smiled as she watched her, '_Stop it Victoria, she is just a tool' _she told herself as Bella was in front of her. The pony she had done her hair in blown out so the maroon hair lay layered around her shoulders.

"I'm a vampire...I'm a vampire...I don't have a name though?" Bellas brow furrowed. Victoria narrowed her eyes, She couldn't use Bella that was too risky.

"Pick one" she smiled, "Hmmm Isabella, yeah. I like that, just call me Bella though so-" "NO! No, don't use that name...it's horrible! Come inside the cottage, we can choose then" Victoria plastered a smile to her face to hide the frustration.

Bella frowned and followed Victoria in the small cottage. "Don't we have to meet Riley?" she asked, Victoria cursed. "Yes, it's night now, we can feed while we're passing through town".

* * *

Lana made her way home from the night club, she was underage and her parents where gonna kill her. She stumbled down the alley and splashed a heel in the puddle. "Darn!" She cursed then carried on.

Bella and Victoria watched the girl walk down the alley. "She smells...like vanilla ice cream, Huh? I remember that taste" "You will Be- ...Honey, tastes are remembered easily" Victoria whispered.

"Okay, go" She commanded as Lana left the Seattle city light. Bella jumped down and landed behind her, snapping her neck with mercy so she didn't suffer the pain of being bit. Victoria took a wrist in her hand, "Just Bite Hun, it tastes delicious" Victoria smiled wickedly.

Bella tilted the poor girls neck and reluctantly bit. It was biting butter and as soon as the blood entered Bella's mouth she couldn't stop. It was amazing, delicious and addictive. The sweet taste felt great on her tongue and she drank and drank.

When she finished a new found strength rose in her, the blood had given her strength. Victoria put the body in an old bin and set it alight.

"To Forks...have you chosen your name?" Victoria looked at a grinning Bella. "I liked Bella but seems I can't have it I chose something similar...Belle, Belle Phillips" she smiled.

Victoria nodded. "Well Belle, lets go to Forks...a certain Coven is hunting Riley".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes, another Chapter on the same day! Hope you like it, please review and favourite and sorry for any grammar mistakes :) enjoy and review x**_

_**- Charlotte **_

* * *

Chapter Three

Riley couldn't escape the clutches of Emmett and Jasper Cullen as they fiercely held him on his knees with either arm. Alice had his hair in a grip as she growled at him, Carlisle had one arm wrapped Esmè and Rosalie stood next Edward who looked with pure venom at Riley.

The wolfpack growled at him from their place in the trees. A particular cooper rusty colour wolf (Jacob) stood close.

"Where's my fianceè?" Edward asked, "Like I'd tell you" Alice tugged his hair back hard. "If you have hurt my best friend in any way I will make your death looong and _very _painful" she snarled.

"She was a very dear friend" said Jasper

"We want her back, safe and sound" Emmett ripped at his arm.

"Answer now or we will kill you" Carlisle added in softly,

"Slowly" Esmè narrowed her eyes.

"Veeerrryyy slowly" Rosalie smiled.

"Hahahahahah! She is suffering, Victoria was never the one to hold back-" Alice screeched and ripped his hair back, a clump came out.

"I can still hear her scream" he laughed. An inhuman growl and cry came from Edward as he lunged. Riley barely had time to scream before his throat was ripped out and his arms and head were ripped off.

Carlisle threw a lighter over the dismembered body parts. Edward was on his knees, Alice and (A human) Jacob behind him. Alice rubbed his back while Jasper gave off calming and soothing emotions.

"I can't imagine it...Bella in pain" he whispered, "I know Ed, I know...she was my best friend, we all love her but he didn't say he was dead and Carlisle can see where his fraud credit card was last used...we'll find her".

Alice's words where comforting but Bella's screams echoed through Edwards head. Jacob looked up, "Oh no...the funeral is tomorrow, we have to go" he groaned.

"We can look for now, you go to the funeral Jacob" Sam Uley said. Jacob nodded wearily.

* * *

Belle and Victoria jumped from tree to tree, Riley's scent was strong but mixed with something else. The sun was setting and the view made Belle stop and stare. "Belle, Come on" Victoria called, She wanted to find Riley and know if he told anything to the Cullens.

"Vicky!" Belle shouted as she jumped from the tree. Victoria followed and noticed Belle was staring at a pile of ash...a pile of ash that smelt like Riley.

'_Damn, the runt better not have told the Cullens anything' _Victoria thought acidly. She fell to her knees and put on a show, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screeched and grabbed the ashes. Victoria gasped as she remembered finding James's ashes in the old dance studio, she rubbed them on her cheeks.

Edward has taken another mate of hers, only this time she didn't care for Riley. A hand rested on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Vicky...The Cullens left a smell behind and a new smell-" "Werewolves. The smell is werewolf...they killed a good friend of mine, Laurent and now they kill my mate...they must pay Belle, they must all pay".

Victoria watched Belle nod her head, her red eyes standing out. "Your family are here so they cannot see you, stay in the forest...your the fastest vampire I've met in my 258 years, hunt the wolves okay? I'll hunt the Cullens, if they find you RUN okay?" Victoria shot up and gripped Belle into a hug.

Victoria had to admit Belle was good company. "We can feed whenever we are hungry, go for the young, teens mainly they taste fresh" A wicked grin spread across Victorias face and Belle grinned back. Her red eyes perfecting the moment, "Go and...good luck" "Good luck too Vicky, make them pay".

Belle was gone in a blur. "Oh I will" Victoria vowed.

* * *

Jacob sniffed the air, a sweet aroma wafted in but was consumed by the smell of a wet and dirty cat. "Vampire on the left!" He shouted in his mind to the pack he was hunting with.

The 6 wolves howled. Paul, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Leah and Sam set off in a run. They saw her, only the quick blur of her. The vampire wore a white jumper and skinny jeans...they smelled a little of Bella but The funeral he came from just 3hrs ago must be playing on his mind.

The chased after her.

"Man! She's a fast chick!" Paul said.

"She smells Familiar" Seth said.

Jacob was about to agree when the girl leapt up with incredible grace and started to climb a tree like a spider-monkey.

"What do we do?" Leah barked

"We circle the tree and area, don't let her escape" Sam commanded.

The wolves growled and snapped as she began to climb to the tip.

Jacob stared at the maroon locks.

"Hey!" Paul growled as the girl leapt from tree to tree. The pack chased after her, the leech was fast.

Belle was grinning, these stupid dogs couldn't catch her. Victoria had realised Belle was a sheild, a power some Vampires could possess. Belle was powerful.

Belle sent the sheild out to see if it would do anything to the wolves but it did zilch. A cooper coloured wolf caught Belles eye, he was staring at her in the same way too...Could it be possible she had a werewolf friend in the past?

Belle leapt down over the wolfs head and started to run, they were soon chasing after her. "Belle! Here!" Victoria shouted, Belle saw Victoria in a tree, not far from a white house. Belle leapt up and swung around.

"The Cullens are out, I'll draw the Wolves out you look in the house" Victoria said before jumping down and running off east.

Belle looked at the house and jumped in, It was big and clean. Belle sped up the stairs, a mixture of aromas hit her. One particular room caught her eye, a narrow but open room with a piano and a big wall of CD's.

"No" Belle gasped as a photo caught her eye. A handsome boy with wildly gelled cooper hair had his arm around a human girl, the boy was a vampire but the girl was human...the girl was her. The same age 17, her hair was Brown and her eyes a deep brown, she was pretty for a human.

"That was me?" Belle had a million questions to be answered. She had obviously been with this guy, she must have right? But why did Victoria want to kill him? What was her connection to this coven?

Belle smelt a fresh scent come into the house. "Damn!" Their home, Belle leapt out of the window. A large tree was good to climb.

"Hey!" someone called, Belle turned to see the boy in the photo. He gasped and stumbled back when he saw her, "Bella?" he called. Belle frowned and let go of the tree, she started running off but the boy was hot on her trails.

He was almost as fast as her. "Bella! Wait!" he shouted, Belle just carried on running until a growl rang out. Victoria lunged from the bushes and ontop of the boy. Belle froze, they where fighting.

"What did you do to her?" The boy yelled, flipping Victoria into the tree. "Turned her, she doesn't remember anything" Victoria taunted. Belle stared, Victoria dodged the boy. A lethal mistake as Victoria now had him in a death grip, Belle jumped and grabbed his arm.

Victoria was ready to rip of his head.

"Bella, please...I love you" The boy whispered. Their eyes met and it came flooding back.

Bella moving to Forks, making friends and being secretly shown the Cullens.

Being seated by Edward and him staring at her as if she smelt bad.

Being saved by him before the car crushed her.

Being saved by him when the creeps tried to touch her.

Realising he was a vampire.

Meeting his family and walking into school with him.

Jasper attempting to bite her then Edward fighting him away.

Being left by him in the forest...

Saving him in the Volturi, him protecting her from Felix then being told he would turn her into an immortal.

Jacob kissing her and then fighting.

Being with her soul mate...

"Edward..." They looked at me, Victoria's face twisted in anger and...sadness?

The torture.

The water.

The beatings.

The suffocating...

"You...No! How could you!" Bella screamed, she let go of Edward and took a handful of red curls before ripping Victoria's head off. Bella fell to her knees and covered her mouth with her hand.

Edward pulled her up and stared at her, "Bella...I love you, so much" he said before pulling her into a hug. "I love you Edward" Bella sighed.

Soon Carlisle, Esmè, Jasper,Alice,Emmett and Rosalie jumped out. There was a happy reunion and if there were tears there would be, Jake and the wolves re assembled and although everyone was angry Bella had been turned, they where happy she was alive.

"You look beautiful" Edward whispered into her hair, "And we're the same temperature now" Bella smiled. "We can not stay here, everyone thinks you've been drowned...we can get a house by our friends the Denali clan" Carlisle said softly.

"I just need to do a few things" Bella said.

* * *

Bella watched her freinds; Jess,Mike,Ben,Angela and Eric leave the diner and said a quiet goodbye.

She said goodbye to the school, forest, LaPaush beach and Forks.

She said goodbye to her sleeping dad, mum, step-dad and a sad Billy Black.

She packed her most precious things and said goodbye to her bedroom and house.

Leaving a single ring behind next to her fathers sleeping head she left, a ring he gave her when she was six.

She said goodbye to her truck and Everything in Forks she loved and knew.

Finally she stared at the Black marble heart headstone that lay newly buried in the cemetery.

_"Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan"_

_Beloved Daughter and Friend_

_Born 18-10-95 Died 20-4-13_

_Age:17_

_Too young, too early but you remain in our hearts forever, never forgotten. We love you._

A picture of a grinning Bella stood atop of her name, the grave was littered with cards and flowers.

Bella lay a single Rose on the grave, it poked out of the mud. The small card attached read, "I will miss you, I loved you but you lived life great and found the rarest thing of all in your short time here...love".

It was true. Bella would miss her human life, she loved it and it was amazing but she found her soul mate here.

"Ready?" Edward asked. "Yeah" Bella gave one last look across the sleepy town of Forks before getting into the car and leaving her old life behind.


End file.
